The present invention relates generally to a cable management system, and particularly to a cable management system that can be utilized with devices, such as servers, mounted in rack systems.
A variety of devices, such as servers, are mounted in racks. Rack systems allow the arrangement of servers and other devices in a vertical orientation for efficient use of space. Typically, the devices are inserted from the front of the rack, and various cables, e.g. data lines and power lines, are connected to the device at the rear of the rack.
When numerous devices are mounted above one another, a large number of cables are coupled to the devices at the rear of the rack. The large number of cables can be confusing when servicing, removing or installing a server or other device. Additionally, the cables can become tangled or stressed.
Attempts have been made to manage the cables by attaching foldable arms to the rear of the device or rack for supporting the cables. The arms are designed to fold while holding the cables as the device is slid into or otherwise mounted in the rack. This support helps to prevent entanglement of the bundle of cables and to prevent interference with other devices or cable bundles. However, as devices, such as servers, are designed with lower profiles, the limited space at the rear of the rack renders the use of such arms less feasible.
It would be advantageous to provide a cable management system that is not susceptible to such space constraints.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a rack mounting system is provided with a plurality of cable management systems to manage the cables connected to devices mounted in the rack. The system includes a rack having a plurality of electronic devices slidably mounted therein. The devices move between an extended position and a retracted position. Additionally, a plurality of cable management systems are connected to the plurality of electronic devices. Each cable management system is disposed for cooperation with at least one cable connected to a corresponding electronic device. The cable management systems are designed with a retainer coupled to the cable at a first position. A spring biased extensible member also is coupled to the cable intermediate the corresponding electronic device and the retainer to draw the cable laterally and, hence, fold the cable as the electronic device is slid into the rack towards the retainer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cable management system is provided for use with an electronic device to which a bundle of cables is connected. The cable management system comprises a server to which a bundle of cables is connected. A retainer is connected to the bundle at a fixed location, and a tension member is connected to the bundle at a location intermediate the server and the fixed location. As the server is moved towards the retainer, the tension device maintains a generally lateral biasing force on the bundle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for managing a cable that may be connected to electronic device mounted in a rack. The method includes connecting a retainer to the cable at a fixed location on the cable. The method also includes maintaining the retainer at a predetermined location, and biasing the cable to a folded position as a connection end of the cable is moved closer to the retainer.